


The Kiss

by TardisMagic



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisMagic/pseuds/TardisMagic
Summary: Jack and Ianto kiss drawing I did that's been signed by both Gareth David Lloyd and John Barrowman respectively





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came very close to have an attack of the nerves and backing out of showing the drawing to either actor but thankfully I have a very good friend who wouldn't let me and both actors are absolutely darlings to show fan art to.

<img src="[](http://s37.photobucket.com/user/trishhughesart/media/Jack%20and%20Ianto%20Love_zpszzzjeqzb.jpg.html)" alt="Jack and Ianto Kiss" />


End file.
